one side of yutae
by kencall rise
Summary: Hadiah buat readers karena saya jarang update :) baca aja


Tittle : One side of Yutae

Cast : Yuta & Taeyong

Genre : yaoi

Rating : Smut! :v

Length : Oneshoot!

yuta seorang namja yang suka bertindak lucu di kamera dan beraegyo didepan publik, jarang berdekatan dengan lider dan lebih sering berinteraksi dengan member lain. tidak ada yang menyangka jika yuta sebenarnya tidak seimut ataupun secantik wajahnya, tapi sekarang

Inget ye sekarang!

bukan besok kemarin apalagi barusan(?) #gobloq g

yuta berdiri di tepi ranjang, melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya. dan jangan lupakan, ia tak memakai celana sama sekali. ia hanya memakai celana dalam hadiah dari kekasihnya-

sendiri yang saat ini tengah meneguk wine nya dengan santai,

tetapi sedari tadi mata tajam nya tak pernah lepas mengawasi namja yang seline dengannya itu, sembari menyeringai penuh misteri saat yuta menari secara erotis sembari memegang bagian tubuhnya

waktu demi waktu berlalu, yuta sudah naked dengan tindihan dari namja tampan di atasnya. mereka saling melumat, menjilat dan menghisap. berusaha membuktikan siapa yang lebih unggul dan hasilnya

tetap saja taeyong yang keluar sebagai pemenang

desahan yuta mengalun dengan kencang di ruangan yang biasa mereka pakai untuk melepas lelah itu, beruntung kamar yutae kedap suara

kalau tidak, mungkin moon taeil sudah menyeret mereka berdua yang sedang bergumul panas itu untuk diarak keliling komplek tidak pakai baju diiringi member NCT yg lain

jika itu terjadi taeyong tidak ikhlas, jika orang-orang melihat badannya

ia tak apa - apa, tapi ia takkan pernah ikhlas orang - orang menatap pahatan sempurna dari yuta. maksudnya sekujur badan milik calon istrinya itu -uhukk- hanyalah miliknya

Titik gapake koma! yeah:v

di jilatnya leher yuta yang berwarna putih dan mulus itu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan acara ' mari membuat tanda di badan yuta'

" taeyong ahhh morehh " desah yuta saat taeyong menjilat leher lalu beralih ke nipplenya. mulut taeyong pandai sekali memainkan dua gunung kecil tak terlalu berisi milik yuta, sesekali taeyong menyedot nipple yuta dengan kencang membuat yuta mendesah lebih panjang seraya menekan kepala taeyong agar lebih dalam menghisapnya

setelah puas menandai dan menyusu, taeyong membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu membuangnya ke keranjang cucian yang ia beli pada awal ia menjadi trainee sm

taeyong kembali mencium yuta, dan yuta membalas dengan mengalungkan leher dan kakinya. secara perlahan diangkatnya badan yuta yang notabene ringan menurutnya,

lalu dibawanya yuta menuju kamar mandi, dan tarraa!

sebuah cermin besar tertempel di dinding, lalu taeyong memposisikan mereka berdua di bathub

taeyong pikir, sekali - kali mereka harus merubah suasana

' babbo ' yuta merasa wajahnya seperti stroberi sekarang

bagaimana tidak,

taeyong menciumi lehernya dengan cermin di depan mereka berdua, membuat badan yuta dan taeyong yang memang sudah naked itu terekspos dengan jelas

yuta sungguh malu, jujur

tapi entah mengapa gairahnya meningkat lebih banyak saat mereka bercinta dengan cermin sebagai bonus

" tahan sebentar baby " ujar taeyong sebelum menuangkan baby oil ke jari jari tangannya.

" taeyong daddy akhh " yuta sedikit meringis ketika jari taeyong menusuk nusuk lubang ketatnya

lalu taeyong memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga nya sekaligus, membuat gerakan menggunting untuk membuat hole yuta setidaknya tidak terlalu sakit saat ia masuki

ketika jemari taeyong terasa seperti dihisap secara kuat oleh hole yuta, barulah taeyong melepas ketiga jarinya

mengoleskan baby oil pada penisnya, dikocoknya sebentar benda kebanggaannya itu

lalu di masukkan nya secara perlahan ke dalam hole yuta, wajah yuta sudah merah padam menatap pantulan kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang ketatnya

demi takoyaki yang ia sukai,

ini adalah adegan bercinta dengan taeyong yang paling panas menurutnya, taeyong lee yang dijadikan leader NCT ini sebenarnya seorang maniac sex yang akut

yuta adalah korbannya, tapi anehnya ia suka saja ketika taeyong mengajaknya menonton film yaoi thailand punya ten. ataupun film rated m yang banyak adegan sexnya seperti 50 shades of grey

yuta bahkan tak ingat ketika taeyong sibuk mengumpat betapa nikmat dan sempitnya lubang milik yuta, hingga penis panjang dan besar milik taeyong menghentak titik prostat miliknya.

yuta mendesah seraya menarik taeyong ke dalam ciumannya untuk membungkam kenikmatan yang tak ada tandingannya itu, taeyong membalas dengan penuh hasrat yang menggebu

lalu dibaringkannya badan yuta dibawah lantai kamar mandi tanpa melepas kontak yang sedang terjalin

taeyong mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam,

sementara yuta mengeluarkannya di luar dan mengenai dada dan perut berabs milik taeyong

yuta terengah - engah namun tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan perut taeyong

dijilatnya sperma miliknya yang bertebaran disekitar perut dan dada taeyong, sementara taeyong memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya setelah mereka selesai bercinta

setelah selesai , barulah mereka berdua mandi bersama dibawah guyuran shower dan sesekali saling meraba kepunyaan satu sama lain,

tanpa mereka sadari jika diatas kamar mandi dan kamar yang mereka tempati ada sebuah kamera cctv yang memantau kegiatan keduanya

dan yang merencanakannya adalah seluruh member nct kecuali jisung, karena ia masih kecil untuk dikotori/?

pelopornya tentu saja jung jaehyun, si masokis NCT yang mempunyai kekasih dua. ten dan doyoung

haha abaikan saja kata - kata terakhir,

akhir kata bisakah aku mendapatkan review/komentar mu setelah ff yang kutulis dengan penuh konsentrasi ini selesai hmm?


End file.
